


Always Online

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: 轻轻放下手机，也卸不掉我对你的喜欢。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Always Online

Always Online

网恋小甜饼 

文星伊是在A市读大学的大二理工生，日常除了上课就是在实验室里面做实验，然后回宿舍打报告刷题，偶尔也会看看综艺追追星，生活很是乏味。谈了好几次恋爱，要么就是对方不接受她整天待在学校不出去陪她，要么就是嫌弃她理工直男性格一点都不浪漫。

没有爱情，于是她把所有的爱都给了一个四人女团，她为她们刷榜应援买周边，把自己剩余的时间都塞满。她加入了她们的粉丝群，在热火朝天的群聊里偶尔会搭句嘴。有一天她看到了一个名字叫做“moonstarandsun”的id小萌新进了群聊，  
进来了发了两个小兔子的可爱表情，不知道为什么，文星伊迅速被这个id吸引，她躺在上铺床上，点了那个萌新的头像，竟然发现是她最喜欢的卡通人物—杰尼龟和小火龙。

知道她们又有多一个共同爱好后，文星伊点入了那个聊天框，在九宫格键盘上打了一句，  
“你喜欢神奇宝贝？”  
“嗯嗯，我从初中就喜欢了。”  
“握爪，我也是。”  
“同为龙龟党。嘻嘻。暗号对上了。”  
“你是团偏谁？”  
“我都喜欢，全部都很可爱！”  
“哇，又多一个党了，同为团粉党。”  
文星伊对着手机抑制不住的笑意，努力地寻找着接下来的话题。  
过了几分钟，小萌新才回复，“我先去吃饭了，有空再聊。”

第二天，小萌新主动找了她，“咩咩木昨晚的舞台视频高清出了吗？”

文星伊正在上课，看到那个追星app的消息提醒，平常认真的她却在课上点开了那条消息，马上打字，慌乱中还打错了。

“有！我马上黑你！”  
“啊，发错了，给你。”

小萌新回了个嗯嗯的表情包。

文星伊其实自己也还没看那个视频，在茫茫大站中盲目寻找那个视频，搜了很多关键字，最后还是用小号在群里问别人才找到了那个视频，马上给小萌新发过去。

“这里聊太麻烦了，加个weixin吧。” 文星伊套路着小萌新，她好奇小萌新家在哪里，长什么样，多大了，对她有着迷一样的热情，也许这就是对的时间吧，文星伊心想。

小萌新把自己的二维码发给了文星伊，文星伊按了扫码添加。

“姐妹好，我叫文星伊。你叫什么？” 还没到等到回复，文星伊就已经在萌新的朋友圈里狂刷，看到她晒期末考试很难，晒草莓牛奶，晒她新买的玩偶，真是个可爱的小女生呢，看到她背景跟文星伊一样，是咩咩木新专辑的四人封面，个性签名是一个🐰，名字是金兔子，推断她应该是金姓小朋友。

“我叫金容仙。”

“啊，金……容……仙。”文星伊拿着手机拉长了声音读着她的名字，像是一个隆重的仪式。

“你好可爱。” 文星伊一边想着名字，一边控制不住自己的手打了这串字。

回过神来，低头一看，“哎西。我在干嘛啊。”她拍了拍自己的脑袋，吐槽着自己的直接。

“你多大了呀？我在读大三，找实习好难，我好累……” 金容仙第一次主动问了文星伊这个问题。

电话那头的文星伊却炸了毛，“我文星伊竟然撩错了！妈呀，这是位姐。”

“我大二，我要叫你姐姐？”文星伊还在苦恼自己是怎么被金容仙骗到的，微微皱了眉。

“不要，叫我容墩吧，是我的小名，我长得太年轻了。” 金容仙正在吃饭，听到对方要叫她姐姐，简直要喷出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，容墩，有我年轻吗？” 文星伊把自己的照片发了过去，她穿着深蓝色的卫衣，黑色运动裤，在咩咩木广告牌隔壁，比着耶。

“哇，妹妹你好帅。” 金容仙真的有被照片惊艳到，她还在宿舍发出了感叹声，引得室友们的好奇的眼神。

这是金容仙第一次看到文星伊的样子，清澈的眼神，满身的少年气。她盯着手机屏幕，仿佛可以盯穿。

之后，瞬间的心动被她们遗忘，她们只是偶尔骂骂黑姐姐的人，还有金容仙偶尔问文星伊家拿拿视频，过完了忙碌的期末考试季，迎来了悠长的假期。原来爱情，可以来得那么突然。

“ 放假了，你在干什么呀？” 文星伊躺在床上，刷着手机，想起了金容仙。

“我在看电视，你在干嘛～” 金容仙回复带上了自己的表情包。是她嘟着嘴，配字是“容墩没人要，没人爱。” 

文星伊噗呲一笑，这姐姐居然长得那么可爱，好犯规哦。果然跟朋友圈风格一样。

“那么可爱怎么没人爱，没人爱我爱啊。” 文星伊一股脑打好了这句话，但不敢传过去，怕金容仙会觉得尴尬为难，按着删除键，一个个字不舍地删掉。

后来，她只是回了一个抱抱的表情。

金容仙没有等到想要的回答，有点失落，就去玩一个线上匹配队友的连麦游戏缓和心情了。

却发现文星伊也在线！！！

直接给她按了邀请，文星伊原本躺在床上，看到邀请信息马上弹起来！美女邀请玩游戏，一定要好好表现。

“喂。” 文星伊当然没忘记自己的声音是一个很好的撩妹神器，她马上开了连麦。

“哇。” 金容仙微微感叹，“你声音好性感啊。有点低音炮。”

文星伊听到金容仙甜得像蜜的嗓子对自己发出了称赞，按屏幕的手都有点抖，脑袋有点晕乎乎的，只是觉得游戏一定要赢。

结果姐姐是个游戏垃圾，文星伊拼尽全力都带不动。全程就是姐姐在尖叫着，“星啊，救命。”  
“星啊，这边有东西！！” “快来，星啊！”

文星伊虽然暗自欢喜金容仙喊她名字，但是却默默地把声音调低了一些。

从早上打到晚上，游戏过程中也聊到了很多自己的事情，学习，家庭，以前的恋爱经历，无所不谈，她发现她们有很多相同的观点，相同的爱好，相同的性格。原来爱情，会慢慢增加重量。

关于缘分，她们有了更多的解释，更多的底气。

没有人捅破这个令人安心的关系，她们每天分享自己的生活。

“这是我中午吃的，不太好吃。”

“我今天跟闺蜜逛街，有个护手霜很好闻，还打折！你快去买！”

“没找到。” 

“我给你买了，家里地址给我。”

“我年龄比你小，是不是应该有儿童节礼物？”

“好好好，给你买儿童节礼物。”

她们互相撒娇，互相宠溺，却在朋友问你干嘛对着手机傻笑的时候，默契地说一句“追星认识的网友啦。”

她有多重要，她们有多需要彼此，都不需要挑明，文星伊懂，金容仙也懂。

偶尔文星伊睡不着的时候，会翻看她跟金容仙聊天记录，那些甜蜜的语音，金容仙唱着好听轻快的歌曲，金容仙撒着娇说跑步好累，温习金容仙所有在荧幕上可爱的模样。

金容仙会在一个人实习下班的路上跟文星伊通着电话，感觉有文星伊保护着，安心地走夜路，即使仔细想想，远方的文星伊也做不了什么。

文星伊收到了金容仙跟学长学弟的合照，她很介意也很嫉妒，但她捏紧拳头却发现自己没有任何资格，她只能久久没有回复，平复自己的心情。

文星伊看着她的城市下雨了，淋不到金容仙，现在谁陪在她身边，那个谁多么幸运。

“我这里下雨了，你那里呢？”

“记得带伞，别淋到生病哦，我这里阳光明媚。”  
配上了阳光下的全身照，梨涡浅笑整个人都泛着白光。

“我好想你。” 文星伊在对话框里又忍不住打下了心里话，依旧不舍地删除，她还不够勇敢。

谁给金容仙拍的照，她应该玩得很开心吧。她不想打扰她，就没有回复。

只是误会一场，阳光下的金容仙却皱着眉停在路上，着急地在等她手机响，等文星伊的回复。

人来人往，喧闹的街道，在每一个孤独的晚上，两个人关上了城市所有的灯光，黑暗里专心得只有手机屏幕亮着，相爱的人躲在被窝里分享浪漫。

“晚安，宝贝姐姐。” 文星伊鼓起勇气把她放在心上的人称为宝贝，心跳大到快怦出被窝。

“晚安啦，小屁孩。” 金容仙躲在被窝里笑出了声，她脑海里全是曾经无数次出现在她梦里文星伊撒娇的样子。

“姐姐，今天是圣诞节。我有个圣诞愿望，你是我的圣诞老人吗？” 文星伊眯着眼睛害羞得不敢看，用手捂着眼睛露出了一条缝。

“你说出来我才知道我是不是你的圣诞老人～” 金容仙心跳似漏了几拍，她捏紧手机，身体有点燥热，好像感觉到了些什么。

“我想隔着屏幕抱着你。我好想，好想爱你。”文星伊松了一口气，终于说出来了，她的喜欢。

金容仙传了一张图片给她，是自己用圣诞老人滤镜拍的自拍。

轻轻放下手机，也卸不掉我对你的喜欢。

Fin.


End file.
